Addiction
by arienai
Summary: Sanji has a bad habit, Zoro decides to help him get rid of it.


**A/N: **I know this fic has some errors, some worse than others, but this is the first fic I ever wrote so I want to keep this as it is. Hope you enjoy the fic ayway.

* * *

- Saaaanjiiii! I want something to eat!

Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates howled from his favorite seat, the figurehead of their ship, The Going Merry.

- Luffy, you just ate five minutes ago for crying out loud!

Snapped Nami, the Navigator of the mentioned pirate crew.

- But Nami, I'm hungry, Can I eat? Please Sanji?

Whined the captain, swinging back and forth on his seat, with one of those teary-eyed expressions that children give their parents when they really, really want something.

-Sure thing captain, give me ten minutes.

Answered Sanji, the former assistant head-chef of the sea restaurant Baratie, now the cook of the Going Merry.

-YAHHOOO!

Shouted Luffy with such enthusiasm that he fell off his seat to the unusually calm sea below him. Before his nakama even realized what had happened, the captains hand stretched out of the water pulling himself back to the figurehead, where he was sitting just seconds ago.

- Phew, that was dange--

- Baka!! Be more careful you Gomu Gomu-freak! You scared the crap out of me!

Yelled Nami, punching her captain in the head.

- OWW! That hurt! Nami, you big meanie!

Luffy complained, though completely ignoring the newborn bump in his head.

- It's not like you didn't deserve it you bastard, for startling my dear Nami-swan!

- Thank you for your support Sanji-kun. Now go and make some food to our idiot captain before something else happens.

-Haii, Nami-san!

Said Sanji walking towards the kitchen of the ship, but something caught his attention before he got to the door. What caught his attention was the green-haired swordsman sleeping on the deck, the first mate of Straw Hat Pirates, who, chances are, had no idea about the situation that had occurred.

_That shitty marimo, always sleeping, clueless about the things that happen around him. Bastard. He really pisses me off, and what's going on with that smirk on his stupid face? Like he knows something I don't. Fucking asshole. Muscle-freak._ Sanji thought, just to be shocked about the fact that he was standing there, thinking about that prick instead of preparing a meal to his idiot captain, and probably for the rest of the crew too. Shaking his head, still a little shocked he stepped in the kitchen closing the door behind him.

After kicking Luffy out of the kitchen about three times during the ten minutes he was preparing the meal, he was ready to inform the crew that lunch was served.

- Nami-swan! Time for your lovely dinner that I prepared with love and flavored with my love to you!

Sanji shouted, jumping out of the kitchen still wearing his apron.

- Thank you, Sanji-kun.

Nami answered with a small smile on her face.

- My pleasure, Nami-san. Oi, assholes! Time to eat!

The rest of the crew abandoned the cards they were playing and started racing towards the ship's kitchen laughing and trying to make each other fall down. Excluding Zoro, who was still sleeping on the deck next to his three katana. Sanji was starting to get really pissed.

- Zoro! You good-for-nothing butt-headed shitty marimo! Get that ass of yours over here, or I'll come and kick it!

- Huh? Butt-head? Jeez, that was really lame, love-cook. And do you seriously think I'd let you kick my ass without any resistance? You truly are retarded.

If Sanji wouldn't have been so pissed, he probably would have been shocked again about the fact that the swordsman's actions bothered him so much.

Just when Sanji was about to throw away his apron and kick Zoro right on that irritating face of his, He was interrupted by Luffy, who asked for more meat, and Nami who wanted a cup of coffee (with milk, if you don't mind, Sanji-kun).

Sanji, with his face still red with anger, took a couple of deep breaths and turned away from the swordsman, ready to serve coffee to his goddess, Nami. Trying to ignore the sound of roaming laughter behind him, he stepped in the kitchen and poured some coffee (with milk) to his dear Nami-swan.

After the meal, or to be more precise, after Sanji assured the captain that there was no more food left and assailed the captain out of the kitchen, the cook concentrated on washing the dishes. Or that's what he was going to do, before he noticed that the shitty-swordsman was still in the kitchen.

- What the fuck are you still doing in here asshole? If it's booze that you want, there is still some left in the wine rack.

Sanji snapped, turning his back at the bastard, with his mind racing wildly, wondering what was that seaweed-head still doing in the room.

- Nah, I just thought I'd ask you some questions.

Sanji froze as Zoro's answer reached his brain. _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ was the question screaming in his mind when he waited for Zoro to continue the conversation, which he didn't do. There was an awkward silence (that felt like it went on forever, in Sanji's opinion), until Sanji couldn't take it anymore and opened his mouth.

- Wha-what do you mean, questions?

Sanji asked, and cursed the fact that he couldn't keep his voice steady.

- Well, asshole, questions are things that people ask when they want to know something.

Zoro's annoyingly calm voice caused Sanji's rage to burst into even bigger flames.

- I know that you dick head!! What are you, retarded?! I meant what KIND of questions are you going to ask!!

Completely ignoring Sanji's angry question, Zoro yawned and changed his position into a more comfortable one by leaning back in his chair before speaking.

- First, I want to know, why were you staring at me today, right after Luffy's usual commotion.

-What? You were supposed to be asleep!

Sanji answered, and immediately regretted his stupid answer, which also worked as a confession.

Zoro sneered.

- It's rather hard to sleep when someone extremely stupid is making an ass of himself by staring at you.

At the same time, Sanji was trying to resist the urge of killing his nakama, and convincing himself that he didn't just blush like a schoolgirl to the other mans comment. Before Sanji had a chance to tell the bastard that he was being a complete asshole by asking stupid questions, and that he had no rights to question Sanji because Zoro certainly wasn't a marine or anything, the other man continued his interrogation.

- Second, do you consider yourself as a pirate?

Sanji felt astonished. The swordsman's question wasn't quite one one he was expecting it to be. What the hell was that shitty bastard thinking?

- What kind of question is that supposed to be? Are you fucking stupid?

- Would you please stop answering to my questions with questions, love-cook. Well? What's your answer?

Sanji was still surprised by the odd question, but at the moment he felt that he wanted to know where the swordsman was aiming with his questioning, so he answered.

- Personally, I think that I'm a pirate.

- May I ask you why?

- Well, since I was raised by pirates, I grew up with pirates and I'm being a cook on a pirate ship. Yeah, I consider myself as a pirate.

-Hmm.

Sanji was getting pissed off again. What the fuck was wrong with him? Answering all these stupid questions that the shitty swordsman was asking, and more importantly, why the hell was that shit head asking him these questions. And again, Sanji's speculation was interrupted by the very swordsman he was thinking about.

-You know, at times like this, I really regret the fact that I gave up pirate hunting.

_WHAT!?_ Sanji was screaming inside his head. _What the hell does that bastard mean? That he wants to hunt me? What the fuck. That son-of-a-bitch probably means that he wants to slice off my head with that white katana of his. Yeah, thats what the bastard means. What else could it be?_

When Sanji turned around, he really was going to kick that wannabe-the-best-swordsman-in-the-world right on the head, never mind the consequences.

But when his sure-to-kill kick met just air instead of the smirking face of the swordsman, Sanji started to think just how long he had been standing there, spacing out after the shitty-marimo's second question. The cook really didn't want to think how he made an ass of himself again, so he turned around and started washing the dishes. He had to be fast, since if he didn't start preparing supper soon, the idiot captain would soon appear in the kitchen, begging for food and disturbing Sanji in all possible ways.

At last, the tiresome day at the caravel called The Going Merry, in the middle of the ocean, was finally over. The ship's cook had just finished washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. It had took a little more time than usual, because Usopp and Luffy had started a fight over the last bit of meat. Of course, they were supposed to be in charge of cleaning because it was, after all, their fault. But as Nami pointed out, the two of them would just end up doing more damage to the kitchen, so Sanji had volunteered to clean up the mess.

Sanji stepped out on the moonlit deck. It was close to midnight, so he supposed that everyone else was already asleep. Sanji flicked his lighter a few times, and soon he was inhaling the sweet smoke that tasted like nicotine and tar. He walked around to the back of the ship and to his surprise, he saw an awfully familiar sight. The green-haired man sleeping against the ship's railing.

Sanji really didn't want to talk to the man after what happened earlier that day, so he was grateful of the absurd gift of sleeping deeply almost anywhere, granted to the swordsman. Sanji was leaning in the railing when he felt that someone was watching him. Because he hadn't seen anyone else at the deck, he automatically looked at the swordsman sleeping by the railing next to him. The swordsman was smiling again. In his sleep? Somehow Sanji doubted that. Sanji bent down. He was going to stick his cigarette right between the shit headed swordsman's eyes. Cruel maybe, but effective, he smirked to himself. The cigarette was about seven centimeters away from the green-haired man's face, when Zoro suddenly grabbed Sanji's wrist and used his other hand to pluck the cigarette between Sanji's fingers.

- These aren't good for you, you know.

Zoro said taking a long breath trough the cigarette, not letting go of the cook's wrist. Just when Sanji was about to protest, Zoro blew the smoke right in Sanji's eyes and pulled him on his knees by the wrist.

- The smoke stings my eyes you fucking assho--

Sanji's sentence was interrupted when he opened his streaming eyes and saw Zoro's eyes way too close to his own. _His eyes are pretty dark up close_. Sanji thought, but this time he wasn't shocked about the course of his own thoughts.

- I'm going to help you stop smoking, love-cook.

Said the smiling Zoro, and the next thing Sanji realized was that the swordsman's lips were pushed against his own and that he wasn't resisting. Sanji was a bit surprised, but he didn't think it was that bad. Then there was silence, but it wasn't awkward like before. Silence that was broken when Zoro spoke.

- Every time I catch you smoking I'm going to kiss you.

Sanji opened his eyes and Zoro smirked.

- Sweet dreams, you shitty cook.

Zoro left, taking his katanas with him. After he was gone Sanji stood up smiling and leaned against the railing, lighting up a new cigarette.

- Baka. Now I've become even more addicted to smoking.

Sanji smirked, threw the cigarette into the sea and watched the moonlight dance on the waves a little longer.


End file.
